pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brendan's Klefki
Klefki is a Pokémon owned by Brendan, and currently by Millis Steel. It is Brendan's sixteenth revealed Pokémon, and Millis' third revealed Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Mirage of a Journey, Klefki is let out of its Pokéball by Shadow. It obtained the key to Millis' cell and let her out. In Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea, Millis used Klefki to disable a security system guarding a Manaphy egg, allowing Millis to steal it. Later, Klefki was used to attack Brendan, Misty and Max in order to obtain Jirachi along with the Pirates. It briefly battles with Brendan's Spinda and prevents Jirachi from escaping. Klefki remained out of its Pokéball, becoming concerned when Millis gets tempted by Jirachi's power. After Millis creates a monster Ho-oh and runs away, Klefki unlocks Brendan, Misty and Max from their chains to save them. It attacks Brendan's Beautifly when she locates them, and helps save Millis when she falls of the cliff. Lawrence was not amused by the failure of the mission. To mitigate his rage, Shadow recommended Millis give her Klefki into the Collection as collateral damage. She is pressured into doing this, giving it over off screen. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Collecting the Regis, Millis had become determined to rescue Klefki, held in one of Lawrence's homes. She teams up with Brendan and Max, with Max going to find Klefki in the collection. He finds him, when Gengar attacks. When the energy cave breaks down, Klefki escapes and defeats Gengar enough to allow it and Max to escape. Millis is ecstatic to be reunited with Klefki, using it to distract Lawrence's Zapdos long enough to allow Brendan's group to escape. Klefki is defeated by a single blow. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In A Slight Detour Heading Back to Johto, Klefki stole the keys to Argus' cell and let him out. Pokémon Tales: Orre In The Steeling Hour, Klefki and Swirlix battle Merilyn's Delphox with the intent of stealing the Flame Plate off of it. Klefki is unable to land a hit until Shadow's Electabuzz creates a diversion. Klefki strikes Delphox, triggering its Magician ability to steal the Flame Plate. This plate is stolen by Shadow's Wigglytuff and is then defeated by Electabuzz. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Live From Lumiose City! The Rebirth of Pokémon Showcases!, Klefki is traded to Brendan for his Emolga as Brendan needed a Klefki to serve as Pokémon Showcase announcer. Klefki put on a small performance to exemplify the beauty of the Princess Keys. Known Moves Trivia * Klefki is the Pokémon to debut earliest in the Pokémon Tales Franchise to have a Hidden Ability. Its first appearance was in an episode in May 2015. * Klefki is the first Pokémon to debut before the official debut of Hidden Abilities in the Pokémon Tales franchise to later be given a Hidden Ability. All other Pokémon to have a hidden ability before the official debut had their Hidden ability debut with them. * Klefki is the first Gen VI Pokémon to be owned by a main character of the main series, being owned by Brendan. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Steel Pokemon Category:Fairy Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Millis' Pokemon (PT) Category:Brendan's Pokemon (PT)